1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a front body structure of a vehicle in which a front energy absorber is installed.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, as a countermeasure for protecting a vehicle body and furthermore, protecting passengers against a collision accident, an energy absorber 4 having an exterior airbag 4 is installed in front of a vehicle as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
That is, a front body structure of a vehicle in the related art has a structure in which an exterior airbag 2 is fixedly installed on a back beam 1 through a coupling member 3 so that the exterior airbag 2 is positioned in front of the back beam 1 and an energy absorber 4 is installed in front of the exterior airbag 2, however, a C-type cross-sectional structure in which a front side of the energy absorber 4 is sealed and a rear side of the energy absorber 4 is opened is formed, and as a result, both upper lower ends are fixedly coupled to the back beam 1 to cover the exterior airbag 2 so as to prevent the exterior airbag 2 from being exposed to the front side.
In addition, a front bumper 5 is installed in front of the exterior airbag 2.
The exterior airbag 2 includes an inflator 2a and an airbag cushion 2b. 
However, the front body structure in the related art has a structure the coupling member 3 such as a bolt or a screw is fastened through the back beam 1 in order to install the exterior airbag 2, and as a result, rigidity of the back beam 1 deteriorates, thereby reducing a low-speed collision performance.
Further, in the structure in the related art, when the exterior airbag 2 is actuated, the airbag cushion 2b is extended to protrude forward while tearing the energy absorber 4 and the front bumper 5.
Accordingly, since the airbag cushion 2b needs to be extended by tearing two structures, that is, the energy absorber 4 and the front bumper 5, extension performance of the airbag cushion 2b is reduced and since the inflator 2a which is a large capacity needs to be used in order to remedy a disadvantage, another problem in which a weight is increased and a cost is increased occurs in this case.
Further, in the structure in the related art, since the airbag cushion 2b needs to be extended after tearing the energy absorber 4, the energy absorber 4 is made of not a material which has large rigidity but a plastic material which may be easily torn, and as a result, the rigidity of the energy absorber 4 is low and the energy absorber 4 cannot sufficiently absorb collision energy while being easily collapsed when an accident occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.